


The Titans of Hogwarts

by ArcherSceptile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Hogwarts, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherSceptile/pseuds/ArcherSceptile
Summary: Teen Titans/Harry Potter Crossover AURichard Grayson has had a troubled life. He's a muggleborn orphan, adopted by one of the most talented wizards in the Wizarding World, Bruce Wayne, and he feels he has a lot to live up to. After meeting new friends from all different houses and forming an unbreakable bond with them, how will they survive when secrets from Bruce's past come back to haunt them?





	The Titans of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey Everyone! Welcome back to another fic of mine, and this is probably one of my more ambitious fics. 
> 
> This is a mashup of Harry Potter Canon and the Teen Titans animated series. I used some comic book-like references with characters and such, but nothing extremely major (for now). Later chapters will include characters not mentioned in the show, and they will be based on the comics to be adapted into this universe. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Also, see the end of the chapter for more notes.

_ It wasn’t every day that someone snuck into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The night of the Sorting Ceremony, a certain boy was able to do it. With absolute silence, this boy was able to open a window to the Headmaster’s chamber and avoid being in the sight line of any stray portraits that may spot him. Stealthily sliding through the room, the boy started sifting through items on the grand desk. Assorted pieces of parchment and unopened documents littered the desk, making it appear smaller than it actually was. On a shelf nearby, there was a withered witch’s hat. Intrigued, Richard decided to head to the shelf and put it on his head. _

  
  


_    “SLYTHERIN!” The enchanted old hat shouted after being on Richard Grayson’s head for a split second. Startled by the sudden voice coming from seemingly nowhere, he jumped back, crashing into a cupboard and nearly knocking down a metal basin on the top shelf. A throat cleared from somewhere behind him in the darkened room and Richard slowly turned around, a mixture of fear and defiance written on his face.  _

  
  


_ “It takes a certain kind of gall to sneak into this school, young man.” Headmaster Alfred Pennyworth sternly called out to the intruder inside his quarters. At five feet, the eleven-year-old wasn’t imposing in a physical sense. However, the look on his face struck a cord on the old Headmaster’s heart. His face softened, and he continued to speak. “You’re wearing the Sorting Hat, an item here in Hogwarts to sort students into one of four Houses. We just had our sorting ceremony earlier today.”  _

  
  


_ “I know about the four Houses, Bruce already told me about them,” Richard said, as he subtly looked for a way out of the room.  _

  
  


_ “Bruce? As in Bruce Wayne, the new Head Auror?” Alfred asked as if he knew him personally. _

  
  


_ “Yes.” Came Richard’s response.  _

  
  


_ “Very well. If you know Bruce, have a magical affinity and tried on our Sorting Hat, then there is only one option that I can take.” Alfred stated with a deadpan look on his face. The color drained from Richard’s face, and he remembered Bruce’s warning that Alfred was one of the most powerful wizards in the wizarding world. Suddenly, Alfred broke out into a stunning grin and extended his hand out.  _

  
  


_ “Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Richard Grayson.” Richard’s face broke into a wide grin and he eagerly accepted the handshake.  _

  
  


_ “I told you he could do it.” Said a voice from the shadows. Shrouded in black robes from head to toe, Bruce Wayne emerged from a darkened corner, near the cupboard. “Even though I told him to stay at The Three Broomsticks until I get back.” _

  
  


_ “So that’s where you were hiding, Bruce,” Alfred said, an amused look in his eye. “You were absolutely right about his skills, but you needn't be hard on the poor boy. I seem to fondly remember a young boy who, at the age of twelve, tried to discover the secret passageway beneath the Whomping Willow.” _

  
  


_ “I actually did discover the passageway,” Bruce said, with a rare grin on his face. _

  
  


_ “Yes, you did, after four or five broken ribs and learning the incorrect way your elbow should be bent.” Alfred retorted. “It took a while to heal your injuries. Poppy always tells anyone who would listen that’s where you first learned how to scowl so well.” Bruce, unable to respond to the true statement, turned to his adopted son. _

  
  


_ “Well Richard, are you ready to attend wizarding school?” _

* * *

  
  


_    “Hey, is this seat taken?” Richard, now a second-year, looked away from the window of the Hogwarts Express to look at the owner of the slightly raspy voice. At four foot eight, the newcomer made Richard look like a giant. With dusty blond hair and a nervous look on his face, the boy just stood there and waited for Richard to respond.  _

  
  


_    “No, it’s just me, you can sit if you want,” Richard replied, making a gesture to the empty seat. “I’m Richard Grayson by the way.” The newcomer eagerly jumped into the empty seat and flashed a huge grin toward Richard.  _

  
  


_    “I’m Garfield. Garfield Logan. And I know who you are, you’re Bruce Wayne’s son!” Garfield could barely contain his excitement. Richard, on the other hand, looked as if Garfield exposed his deepest secret.  _

  
  


_    “Yeah, I am…” Richard said, clearly at a loss for words.”You a first-year?” _

  
  


_    “Yep, I’m new to Hogwarts,” Garfield said. “But I do have experience with magic. I studied with some Uagadou students since I wasn’t old enough to enter the school.” _

  
  


_    “Uagadou? The School of Magic? Where’s that at?” Richard asked, vaguely remembering Bruce mentioned it to him.  _

  
  


_    “It’s in a mountain range called Mountains of the Moon in Africa,” Garfield said, a pleased look on his face. After he saw the impressed look on Richard’s face, he couldn’t help but add more. “I know, I’m pretty cool right?” _

  
  


_    “You’re….definitely something,” Richard responded. The sound of the lunch cart approaching saved Richard from having to talk for at least a few more minutes.  _

 

_    After ordering over half the cart, Garfield and Richard started to eat. Even though Garfield was small, he really packed away the food. In between mouthfuls, Garfield and Richard started to share some of their stories. Richard discovered that the reason that Garfield knew who Bruce was stemmed from a trip Bruce made to Uganda a few years ago to chase a Dark Wizard. He was just a Hit Wizard at the time with his partner, Slade Wilson, and they couldn’t find the Dark Wizard. Garfield’s adoptive parents, along with other local wizards and witches, helped out the two wizards and the Doom Patrol was born. They were a task force that would go after fugitive wizards that left their own native country. After the Wizard’s capture, Garfield was enamored by the idea of being a Hit Wizard. He looked up all he could about them and discovered even more about Bruce Wayne.  _

  
  


_    “I want to become an Auror and the most powerful Animagus out there. Bruce Wayne went to Hogwarts and since my foster parents were coming to Europe, I thought it would be a great idea to enroll in Hogwarts.” Garfield concluded. Richard was left speechless at the story the first-year told him.  _

  
  


_    “You’re an Animagus?” Richard asked, after several beats of silence. Garfield shook his head and started laughing. _

  
  


_    “Dude, if I was an Animagus, I’d be putting on a show right now,” Garfield responded. “I'm still working on it. I'll get it soon, you'll see!” A confident and determined smile accompanied his last statement. Before Richard could respond, the conductor announced that Hogwarts was nearby.  _

* * *

  
  


_    “Logan, Garfield.” The voice of Deputy Head Clark Kent bellowed through the Great Hall. _

 

_ Richard looked up as the blond kid he met earlier walked to the Sorting Hat. With a grin plastered to his face, Garfield sat on the stool in the front of the Great Hall, and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. A minute passed, and the hushed whispers of the Great Hall started to die down, the students wondering why the Sorting Hat was still silent. At the three minute mark, the goofy grin on Garfield’s face was replaced with a look of terror and he wordlessly argued with the sorting hat. Suddenly, right as Garfield was about to remove the hat, it spoke.  _

  
  


_    “SLYTHERIN!” The Hat exclaimed. Richard suppressed the grin that was about to surface on his face. He was happy for the new Slytherin, and that he had a new friend in the same house as him. Garfield walked to the Slytherin table, looking for Richard when he suddenly heard his voice calling him over to sit.  _

  
  


_    “Dude!” Garfield all but shouted as he sat next to Richard. “We’re in the same house!”As the two started chatting, they missed out on the majority of the new students getting sorted.  _

* * *

  
  


_    “Victor, you know so much about the muggle world!” A third-year student by the name of Holly Granger said flirtatiously. Standing at five foot eight, third-year student Victor Stone was definitely the tallest student in the hallway. With hazelnut skin, developed muscles, and dark eyes, various students of Hogwarts often flirted with him.  _

  
  


_ “I love the muggle world, so I try to learn everything I can about it,” he responded. “Muggles even have these fancy devices called a telegraph so they can communicate with sound.” Richard, who was walking by, stopped and turned to correct him.  _

  
  


_ “Hey, actually a telegraph isn’t for communication with sound. That’s a telephone.” Richard said, perplexed. Victor’s cheerful demeanor instantly fell, replaced by a scowl. _

  
  


_ “You look like a first-year, so I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. The telegraph was invented to effortlessly send sound messages to other people.” Victor said, looking triumphant. The crowd around him gasped as if to question the audacity of the newcomer.  _

  
  


_ “You’re wrong,” Richard responded with, in a faux amicable tone. “The telephone was invented to do that. The telegraph was invented to send textual messages. And in terms of my year. I’m actually a second-year.”  _

  
  


_ “Looks like you don’t know everything about muggles, Victor,” Holly stated, nowhere near as happy as she was just two minutes earlier. Victor’s response was just a simple grunt and a move towards Richard who, understandably, backed up.  _

  
  


_ “You got a problem?” Richard asked, his temper flaring at the attempted invasion of his personal space. _

  
  


_ “Yea. It’s four feet tall and looks like a robin!” Victor retorted, looking down to look Richard in the eyes. Richard’s anger rose at the insult. _

  
  


_ “You’re an oversized jock, and you smell like motor oil!” Richard responded, getting angrier and angrier.  _

  
  


_ “You little spiky-haired... “ Victor started to say. He moved his arm as if he was going to punch Richard, only his hand wouldn’t make a fist. Victor started to grumble. “This stupid thing… wish I never had it…. Why…?” He rotated his wrist in a full circle and noticed that the fingers of his prosthetic had finally moved. When he looked up, he saw various students of the crowd that was just around looking scared.  _

  
  


_ “I always knew you were a freak, Stone.” Fourth-year Baran Flinders sneered maliciously and was the only one to laugh at his own joke. The anger on Victor’s face was washed away by a wave of fear, shame, and sadness. Richard, after he saw how unfairly Victor was being treated, decided to stand up for the man that he just got into an argument with.  _

  
  


_ “You should be ashamed of yourself,” Richard said, in a low tone. “He’s done nothing wrong to you, any of you, and for you to shun him for something you don’t understand makes you pathetic.” The ice in his voice melted as he turned to Victor, and he realized that the argument between the two wasn’t as important as trying to help someone in need like Bruce taught him. “Victor, why don’t you come with me, and you can meet one of my other friends here?” Victor wordlessly agreed, and the pair walked off, not a word between them.  _

* * *

  
  


_    “For the last time Gar, I’m trying to study,” Richard said, getting annoyed with his friend’s constant inability to stay still and need to ask questions.  _

  
  


_    “Dude, I’m bored! I hate the library, it’s not like I can really do anything here.” Garfield responded as he played with Richard’s discarded quill. The two were in Hogwarts library, and Richard was trying to get every piece of information he could on the different spells for his upcoming Wizarding Duel exam in his Defence Against The Dark Arts class.  _

  
  


_    “Gar, please. The library is about to close. Besides, you could have stayed in the Slytherin common room, or in bed, which is where you were before you decided to follow me.” Richard retorted, trying not to get too annoyed at his mischievous blond friend.  _

  
  


_    “Why do you even need to study for wizarding duels? Your dad is Bruce Wayne, he could just - OW!” Garfield shouted as Richard punched his arm. The other students in the library stared evilly at Garfield as if they were silently wishing his death. “Sorry. Momentary jaw spasm, it won’t happen again.” He nervously laughed and started to rub his arm.  _

  
  


_    “I told you never to mention that in public,” Richard said, narrowing his eyes at Garfield. “I want to build a name away from him someday.”  _

  
  


_    “Dude, if that was my father, I’d be telling the world,” Garfield said. He was going to say something else but suddenly looked surprised. “Richard, that girl looks like one of the ghosts who roam the halls!”  _

 

_ Richard looked at Garfield, who shuddered, and stopped rubbing the spot on his arm where Richard punched him.  At five feet, the girl Garfield pointed out to Richard didn’t look like much. Upon first glance, Richard noticed that she was extremely pale, and she wore her violet hair straight down to her shoulders. Her Ravenclaw robes were specially tailored and incorporated a hood, which neither Richard or Garfield have ever seen on a robe. It looked big enough to disguise her face amidst a field of darkness. Richard noticed that Garfield was continuously staring at her as she browsed the books in the Astronomy section that was nearest to the pair. _

  
  


_ “Garfield, stop staring at her,” Richard whispered, trying to nudge Garfield back to the current plane of existence. “Besides, I’m trying to study, I don’t have time to get distracted by pretty -” Richard abruptly stopped talking as a second girl joined the first girl by the books. Taller than the first girl, this new girl physically looked like the complete opposite of the pale Ravenclaw. The new girl wore Gryffindor robes and looked quite unsure of herself. While the Ravenclaw could easily blend into the shadows with her darker ensemble of clothes, the Gryffindor, with fiery red hair and tanned bronze skin stood out quite a lot. She looked as if she was looking for a certain book but couldn’t find it. Richard jumped up, dragging Garfield with him.  _

  
  


_ “Hello, I am looking for a book about Jupiter and its many moons.” Richard overheard the redhead say to the Ravenclaw in a cheerful voice. “Do you know where I may find one?” _

  
  


_ “This is the Astronomy section, but other than that, I’m not sure.” The Ravenclaw stated in a cautious voice. “Maybe I could help you find one?” _

  
  


_ “That would be most wonderful!” The redhead exclaimed in glee. Richard and Garfield walked up to the two girls.  _

  
  


_ “I couldn’t help but overhear you needed help looking for a book?” Richard asked, trying to keep his cool. Inside, his stomach was doing backflips and he swore he heard his knees creak. His heart thumped as he spoke to her.  _

  
  


_ “Yes I am, and my new friend here has agreed to help me look!” She exclaimed excitedly and grabbed the startled Ravenclaw by the arm.  _

  
  


_ “Four people can search faster than two,” Richard said, gesturing to himself and Garfield. “I’m Richard Grayson.” He extended his hand to the redhead, which she shook. To make sure he wasn’t being rude, he also extended it to the Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw looked nervous at first but took the offered handshake.  _

  
  


_ “Four? What are you - oomph!” Garfield started as Richard elbowed him in the gut, and gave him a glare that made the blond’s blood run cold. “I mean, hi, I’m Garfield Logan.” He also extended his hand to both girls.  _

  
  


_ “I’m Kori Anders! Pleased to meet you, friends!” The redhead stated as she shook Garfield’s hand.   _

  
  


_ “I’m Rachel Roth.” The Ravenclaw finally stated, and also shook the offered hand. The four looked on the shelves for books about Jupiter. _

  
  


_ “I’m bored, and these books are so weird,” Garfield stated after only two minutes of searching. “I mean come on, Bad Astronomy, The Wizard’s Guide to the Stars, the stupid things you find in a library.”  _

  
  


_ “Is this the section where you borrowed your sense of humor from then?” Rachel asked, and cringed as three pairs of eyes stared at her. Richard and Kori shared a chuckle, but Garfield looked upset, and she instantly felt apologetic. Garfield walked away, muttering something about “that creepy girl” as he went.  _

* * *

  
  


_    “Richard, I hope you’re ready for one mind-blowing quidditch match!” Victor said. “Slytherin vs Hufflepuff, our houses finally clashing!”  _

 

_    “I’m definitely in, but try not to cry when Slytherin wins.” Richard retorted. Just then, Garfield walked by, having heard everything.  _

  
  


_    “So what time is the match today?” Garfield asked as he nudged Richard who rolled his eyes good-naturedly but replied anyway. “Dude! I’ll totally be there then!” Richard just sighed. _

  
  


_    “I guess that means I’ll have to wake you up from your - what did you call it?- ‘beauty nap’?” Richard asked, shaking his head. Garfield just grinned as if Richard should know the answer to the question. Richard groaned upon the confirmation of his question. “Right, stupid question. Of course, I have to wake you up.”  _

  
  


_    “Hey, it’s that girl from the library last week. The one that you have a crush one!” Garfield suddenly exclaimed. Richard’s face instantly reddened and his voice disappeared as he attempted to back away. He bumped into Victor who looked down with an all-knowing grin. “Hey! Let’s invite her!” Garfield suggested. _

  
  


_    “No!” Richard exclaimed, suddenly getting his voice back. But it was too late, Garfield headed for Kori Anders and started to talk to her.  _

  
  


_    “- so do you want to go with me and Richard and another friend of ours to it?” Richard heard from Garfield’s mouth. He suddenly felt like he was watching the world move in slow motion.  _

  
  


_    “I generally enjoy the viewing of a Quidditch match, so I will attend!” Kori exclaimed. Richard was half elated and half terrified at the prospect of Kori joining them. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Rachel Roth, the Ravenclaw that was also at the library, walk by, and he got an idea. Based on the encounter that they all shared in the library, Richard felt that Rachel and he could get along, and if needed, she would tell Garfield when to shut up. As Garfield and Kori headed back to the group, Garfield became suspicious about the expression on Richard’s face and started to dread whatever Richard would do as revenge.  _

  
  


_    “You know who else should come?” Richard proposed, jerking his chin over to where Rachel stood. “Rachel Roth. She was there at the library, and looks like she could use some fun.” Richard silently laughed at the discomfort on Garfield’s face.  _

  
  


_    “That is a wondrous idea!” Kori exclaimed eagerness portrayed in her face. She walks over to where Rachel was standing in the hall and struck up a friendly conversation. “Greetings, friend Rachel! Would you like to join us all on a trip to watch the Quidditch match today?” Rachel suddenly looked nervous and looked at the group over Kori’s shoulder. She saw Victor was holding Richard back while Garfield was shouting (“I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY!”). She giggled and turned her attention back to Kori.  _

  
  


_    “S-Sure, that sounds like it could be fun,” Rachel said timidly. Kori enveloped her in a hug and squealed in glee. Rachel instantly reddened that brought a touch of color on her otherwise pale cheeks.  _

 

_    Hours later, the group was in the stands watching the Quidditch match. Slytherin was leading forty to thirty and the Snitch was still nowhere to be seen. The announcer, second-year Gryffindor Wally West had a field day with the match.  _

  
  


_    “And Slytherin is still in the lead, now scoring again. But they still wouldn’t be as good as Gryffindor’s team.”  _

  
  


_    “Wally, be serious!” Came the stern voice of Professor Kent, the Head of Gryffindor.  _

 

_    Hufflepuff scored, causing the score to now be fifty to forty. Just then, the two Seekers (Cassandra “Cassie” Sandsmark for Slytherin and Donna Troy for Hufflepuff) dove through the Quidditch field in a steep dive. Neck and neck, the two Seekers were on the verge of reaching a small object about ten feet from the ground, golden, with specks of it reflecting off the sunlight. The spectators could barely see the Snitch, but the Seekers were focused on it, letting it be the only thing in their vision. Cassie continued with her steep dive, with Donna right on her tail. The two seekers leveled out their brooms and continued racing toward the snitch. At first, Cassie was in the lead, edging closer to the snitch, but Donna had a Firebolt, and its superior speed let her pass Cassie and grabbed the snitch. Triumphant, Donna Troy held the snitch in the air, as the final score became fifty to one hundred and ninety, with Hufflepuff winning the match. _

  
  


_    “I’m only gonna say this once,” Victor stated seriously, turning to his Slytherin friends. He took a breath before continuing.“BOOYAH!!!”  _

 

_    The five strangers, now friends, all shared a laugh over the day’s events. _

* * *

  
  


   “Richard! We need to get to King’s Cross Station, now!” The voice of Head Auror Bruce Wayne magically bellows through Wayne Manor. Upstairs, Richard Grayson is packing his trunk for another year at Hogwarts. With his Prefect badge in hand, he shuts the trunk on the past five years of memories and heads down to meet Bruce. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This fic is going to try and use a more episodic approach similar to the Teen Titans animated series, but they will all contain elements essential for the main story. As the chapters go on, they will also be more scenes/chapters focusing on individual members of the Titans while the others are doing their own things. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter, with some Victor Stone POV, some proper introductions to the staff of Hogwarts and the start of some main story plot development.


End file.
